Make Up Sex
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Picks up exactly where chapter 13 of Little Things left off. Watari and Tatsumi make up the old fashioned way. Lemony fresh! Warnings for malemale sex.


Make-Up Sex

By eternalsailorsolarwind

Disclaimer: All rights owned only by Matsushita Yoko. Me, I just own copies of the manga and anime.

A/N: Picks up right where Chapter 13, Lover's Spat, in my _Little Things_ story left off. Definitely Watari/Tatsumi. Warnings for male/male sex. It's my first lemon in over five years, so I hope this works. Many thanks to Farasha, my beta. Without her, this would never have been posted.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Here?" asked Tatsumi, stunned.

"Why not?" purred Watari, a finger dancing playfully along the secretary's collar.

"Because it's my_ office_, that's why not. Someone might walk in."

Pouting, Watari pulled back from his lover long enough to look at him. "Fine, then. I'm sick, and you need to take me home."

Tatsumi wavered, his work persona and his libido warring with each other. His libido won. "Give me five minutes to let Konoe-_kachou_ know."

It took less than that for Tatsumi to tell Konoe they were leaving and for the two of them to arrive back at their apartment. He was quickly shoved against the wall of their bedroom by Watari, who gave him a hard kiss as he quickly shucked him of his suit coat.

Pulling back just as his lover began to respond, Watari growled, "You're mine, Seii."

The _kagetsukai_ could only groan as Yutaka gave him a biting kiss to the throat. He shuddered as his lover marked him, gentling the skin there with a feather-soft kiss after he was satisfied with the mark.

"Yutaka," Seiichiro murmured, leaning down to kiss him; his tongue snaking in to war with the blonde's for dominance. He felt hands fist in his dress shirt before Yutaka wrenched himself back. The scientist was flushed, eyes beginning to glaze over with desire. Licking his lips, Seiichiro leaned back down to kiss him again, but was stopped when Yutaka pushed him back against the wall, kissing him hard.

Before Seiichiro could protest, Yutaka whirled them away from the wall, and over to the western-style bed they shared, pushing the taller man down on it. Straddling his lover's waist, he leaned down to capture Seii's lips in a gentler kiss. Just as the secretary's hands began to slide up his thighs, he tightened his fists in the shirt, ripping it open. He could hear a button hit the wall and skitter away.

Seiichiro broke the kiss, frowning up at him. Grinning, the blonde leaned forward to nip at his lover's lips, before kissing along to the shell-like ear. His tongue darted out, tracing the cartilage, whispering softly, "What's one shirt, Seii? I'll pick up the buttons….later."

Pushing apart the fabric, his mouth still busy at Seiichiro's ear, Yutaka fingertips ghosted down the soft skin of his lover's chest. The larger man shivered at the fleeting touch.

Pulling back, the scientist turned his attention to that broad chest, kissing, licking and nipping his way across it. His lover's hands slid up into his blonde mane, fingers tightening as a knowing tongue hit his sweet spots.

"Yutaka," breathed Seiichiro. The growing tension was beginning to get to him since it has been so long since they'd last made love. A soft chuckle was his only answer before a hot, wet mouth latched onto a nipple, making the _kagetsukai_ gasp.

Moaning low, the secretary tugged gently on the hair in his hands, holding his lover's head to his chest. A hand ghosting over his abdomen made his muscles twitch, and a soft chuckle escaped, to be followed by his lover's name.

A flash of amber caught his attention as Yutaka glanced at him, hand still moving down to rest on his belt, fingers sliding teasingly below the waistband of his slacks. Before he could say anything, his lover nipped at him, making him growl. The whisper of leather along fabric came to him over his own sounds of pleasure; and deft fingers undid his slacks. Lifting his hips, the secretary allowed the scientist pull away so as to strip him of his pants.

"Mmmm," purred Yutaka, heated eyes sliding over newly-bared skin, to rest on his lover's erection. "Yum."

"You are entirely overdressed, Yutaka," murmured Seiichiro, reaching out and snagging the lab coat the other man was still wearing over his clothes. He gave it a tug for emphasis.

The blonde quickly undressed himself, before climbing back onto the bed. Again straddling the brunet, he leaned down to kiss him soundly. Reaching towards the side of the bed, unwilling to break the kiss, Yutaka fumbled on the bedside table for the lube. Finally getting the tube in his hands, he nearly dropped it with a hiss when a hand wrapped around his erection and began to stroke him.

Breaking the kiss, he allowed Seii a few strokes, before reaching to remove his lover's hand. "Uh uh, Seii…"

Pressing the lube into the other man's hand, Yutaka leaned back down to kiss him again, giving his lover a chance to prepare him for their lovemaking.

Coating his fingers, the _kagetsukai_ slid one finger inside the blonde scientist, beginning to stretch him. It did not take long for the second finger to be added, scissoring gently.

Moaning as a third finger entered him, Yutaka pressed back against the intrusion as it brushed his prostate, making him see stars. "God, yes."

Unable to wait any longer, the blonde reached for the lube, slicking his lover's erection. Seii's fingers slipped from him as he positioned himself. Impatient, Yutaka took Seiichiro in quickly, with one swift move. A slight hiss of pain escaped the scientist as the _kagetsukai_ was fully seated within him.

Panting as he waited for his body to adjust, Yutaka reveled in the feeling of fullness from having Seiichiro within him. It has been too long; he had missed this sensation so very much.

The brunet let his hands wander over his lover's skin as they waited for Yutaka's body to adjust to the intrusion. He hadn't quite realized how much he missed the touch of that silken skin against his own until now. Soothing words slipped from his lips as his hands continued to wander, coaxing his lover to move.

Squeezing internal muscles experimentally, the scientist gave his lover a feral grin when the secretary moaned softly in appreciation. Slowly, he began to move, drawing more moans from his lover.

The pace quickened, as the secretary's hands slid to rest on his lover's hips to steady him. Yutaka rode him, the only sounds in the room soft gasps and low moans. The blonde's movements became faster and faster as he climbed towards his peak.

"Seii!" he said breathlessly as a strong, gentle hand closed around his erection and began to stroke him.

"With me…." Panted Seiichiro; nearing his release. He thrust his body upward, meeting his lover's movement.

A strangled sound escaped the scientist, as the brunet brushed his prostate with his thrust. He hovered momentarily at his peak, before falling over the edge with a shout as another thrust brought his lover's release.

Trembling, the blonde scientist collapsed onto Seiichiro's chest, his lover still filling him. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Smiling, Yutaka pressed a few soft kisses into the heaving chest beneath him. He practically purred as fingers stroked gently through his mane of hair.

The room was silent, other than the sound of the two men regaining their breath for a few minutes. Carefully, Yutaka moved to let Seiichiro slide from him, before snuggling into the taller man's side. He relished the soft sound of contentment his lover made.

"Mmm, no more arguments, Yutaka," murmured Seiichiro. "I hate it when we argue."  
"We'll fight occasionally, but that's okay."

"Why is it 'okay'?" asked the _kagetsukai_, incredulous.

The blonde grinned at him. "Because the make-up sex is fantastic, that's why."

Unable to help himself, Seiichiro stared at his partner in shock, before starting to chuckle. A deep kiss silenced him, as the two lovers began to "make-up" from their argument again.


End file.
